1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of posts, barriers and support structures. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a breakaway sign post collar which directs the location of fall of a sign post when impacted by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Posts of many different varieties are used in association with roadways. They are used for signs, providing information to the vehicle operators, and barriers, directing vehicles away from hazardous areas. Most posts along a roadway are fixed to the ground by digging a post hole, inserting the post into the hole and then filling the hole with concrete or other material to support the post.
These posts are often hit by vehicles using the roadways, which usually results in the breaking of the post. When the post breaks, the top portion of the post can rotate toward the vehicle and possibly enter the passenger compartment. This can result in serious injuries for the occupants or even death.
A further problem with the posts currently in use is the difficulty in replacing the post once it has been broken. To reinstall the post, the original concrete must be dug up and removed. Then, a new post is inserted into the hole and new concrete poured in to fix it in place. This is labor intensive and requires several man hours for each post that is broken.
There has thus developed a need for a sign post that provides a measure of safety by directing the fall of the post when struck by a vehicle and yet is simple and inexpensive to reinstall after a being impacted by the vehicle.